House of Drow
The House of Drow, is a nascent drag house founded in the Underdark city beneath Fire Island, shortly after the Age of Queens. Herstory In the years after the settling of the surface of Fire Island by the survivors of the Great Houses of Drag fleeing the spreading Taint, a group of Drow Warriors were drawn to the surface out of curiosity. They became enamored of the culture of the newly formed Glamazon society and became their allies. When the outside world came to claim the great treasure of the Glamazons, these Drow helped defend Glamalala. When not visiting or supporting the surface, these drow began exploring the drag arts, heavily featuring turquoise in their looks and makeup. The drow queens began to establish a house in the underdark, setting up a green room with make up stations and wardrobes in a back room of a house on a hill above the undercity. Names considered for the house included "House of Dark", "House of Webs", and "House Beneath." The alliance with the surface, and the drag arts they gained, angered the Drow's goddess, Lolth. Faithful followers were seemingly evacuated deeper into the underdark, away from surface influence. Check points were established between cities to search immigrants for drag paraphernalia. Those found in violation were cursed into driders. Over time, Lolth would test the driders, communicating with them telepathically to get them to turn back towards faith in her. Those who resisted were driven insane. The Legendary Queen, Dame Celia Molestrangler, in an attempt to keep her people safe as well as to protect the driders, sealed them away in one portion of the undercity behind a door layered with many protections and the message 'Do Not Open - DCM'. The curse kept them alive for centuries. On the surface, the Glamazons told stories of the drow warriors and revered driders for their friendship, a respect not shared across the rest of the world. Pagents telling the story of the driders were included in annual Founders Festival events. They even preserved copies of some of the drow's songsheets although they could not decipher the ancient drow language. After learning about the driders from several Glamazons, drag adventurers Booty and the Hofish decided to recruit them to defend the island against the Kracken. They provided a copy of the drow music to a musical ghost, DJ Cyberpreppy, and asked for his help with producing a track. Once the group entered the Underdark, Lolth began the same psychic assault on Arson Nicki, a foreign drow turned to a drider on the island via mutagen. With the help of her friends, Arson was able to resist the influence. Throughout the undercity they found scrawled drawings of spiders in wigs heavily marked with the color turquoise. Upon encountering the driders, Lolth increased her psychic attack. Arson asked Cyberpreppy to play her music to try and drown out the voice, and he played the drow song. The music triggered the driders to dance and perform and break the curse. Once freed and drow again, the drag novice warriors agreed to accompany the other queens to the surface to defend the island again. Having never settled on a name for their drag house, they asked Arson and friends for help. They decided House of Drow had a nice ring to it. They took up residence in a set of suites in the Golden Palace. Members Only a few members of the house are currently known. * Gemlin - Apparent leader of the Drow * Loxosceles the Recluse - An elderly Drow Mystic Behind the Queens Despite being founded close to a thousand years ago after being inspired by them, the House of Drow is not considered to be one of the Great Drag Houses of the Age of Queens.Category:Drag Culture Category:Fire Island Inhabitants